Once Upon a Time
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: When Emma Swan arrives in Storybrooke at the whim of her long lost son, whom she had given up for adoption ten years before, she forms relationships she never thought she would have, and learns things about herself she never knew. *What if Swan Queen had been endgame from the start? It would go something like this*


**a/n: Hello. If you're reading this author's note, it means you've chosen to embark on a journey like no other with me. You and I together will be rediscovering Once Upon a Time from the VERY beginning of the series in a rather different way. What if Swan Queen was end game? What would the show be like? What would be different? What would be the same? Well here's where you'll find out. Thanks for getting this far, and if I haven't lost you yet, please enjoy the chapter below. Hope you're still with me by the end! Please read, review, PM me if ya want, but most important- enjoy. Lots of love, -Katelyn.**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. The dialogue in this story will be word for word from the script (found a transcription online from: .com. Check out the site- it's wicked cool. I will be adding in my own descriptions, thoughts, and story line in addition to the transcription to write the story and to insert Swan Queen into an already incredible storyline, so while none of the original story of OUAT is mine (I give all credit FULLY to the writers, creators, etc of OUAT), I have added my own work to this.**

**Also, I will try so hard to update as soon as possible, but this chapter took me so much longer than I thought it would….it's pretty long, so I'm very proud, but I'm thinking it'll be like 2 weeks between every update at the very least. Please be patient with me. I'm really excited about this story! Please review & enjoy!**

**Now without further adieu, here is Once Upon a Time!**

_**There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened…**_

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

"Come on!" A tall, blonde prince yelled to his horse. It was galloping as fast as it possibly could down a long path, but yet, to the prince, it seemed all too slow. He wiped the sweat off his brow and snapped the horse's reins.

"Faster, damnit!" The man cried out breathlessly, as the horse continued, pushing on even harder, sensing the prince's distress. The man, James, had to get to his love, Snow White, before it was too late. She was in danger, and it was his job to protect her.

All that was running through his head was her- her sweet, melodic voice, hair dark as coal, lips ruby red, skin white as snow, and that smile that could light a room. What was the last thing he had said to her? Had he told her how much he loved her? Because he did love her. More than anything in the world. She was his true love.

Finally, the prince came to a clearing, a saw a group of seven dwarves huddled together. He dismounted his horse and rushed over to see what they were gathered around.

"You're too late," a dwarf with glasses told him mournfully. The group of men stepped back so the prince could see what they had been surrounding. It was a glass coffin, adorned in beautiful, intricate designs in the wood, covered in flowers. And inside that glass coffin, was the prince's true love, Snow White. She looked the same as usually, and had he not known any better, he would have thought she was just asleep, looking as peaceful as she did.

But he knew she was not sleeping. And he was overcome suddenly by extreme anger, but also overwhelming grief.

"No!" He shouted, "No! Open it!"

"I'm sorry," a dwarf with what seemed to be a permanent scowl, told him sadly, "She's gone."

The prince sighed, "At least let me say goodbye." He had to touch Snow, had to hold her, just one last time.

The scowling dwarf, hesitant at first, finally gave a nod of permission, and moved to the side of the coffin, motioning for the others to do the same. The seven removed the lid of the coffin, and then stepped away, to give the prince one last moment with his love.

The prince knelt down next to the coffin, trying to hold back tears, and kissed Snow White tenderly. As he kissed her, he felt a sudden rush of magic pulse between them, and he felt new life coursing through her veins. Snow's eyes burst open as she gasped for breath.

"You…you found me," Snow murmured as her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the bright sun light.

Prince Charming smiled and with a gentle chuckle asked, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

Snow bit her lip, "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause," she admitted, shrugging.

Charming took her hands, "Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you," he vowed.

Hearing those words made Snow's heart soar. She had finally found her true love. "Do you promise?" She asked, eyes widened expectantly.

**.oOo.**

**-[Wedding]-**

"I do," Charming replied to the priest with an earnest grin, as the priest gave a blessing over the couple. All of Snow and Charming's friends and the subject of the kingdom were gathered around to witness their long awaited marriage. Charming truly believed that at that moment, everything was perfect. He stared into Snow's eyes, captivated by her beauty, thinking about how he would spend the rest of his life with this woman, his true love.

His thoughts were broken by the deep voice of the priest standing in front of him, "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

Sighing, and giving a sparkling smile, she replied, "I do." Snow's eyes glistened with tears of joy, as she realized that she was finally getting her happy ending. Everything was perfect.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, with a certain finality in his voice that felt like he was truly sending them off for their happy ending. The crowd erupted in loud applause- cheers and shouts of congratulations echoed throughout the great hall.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a beautiful woman robed in black stepped forward with a wicked grin.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, malice dripping from her words, as she began to make her way towards the newly wedded pair, her magic making her steps seem more majestic, as if she were gliding across ice. As she continued forward, two of the prince's guards attempted to stop her, but she raised her hand and pushed them away with her dark magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" the dwarf with glasses cried out in fear. Terror filled the hall as the people gathered for the wedding realized who the unexpected guest was.

In a sudden burst of courage and anger, Snow pulled Charming's sword from its sheath, pointing it at the queen fiercely.

"She's not the Queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch," Snow spat hatefully. Charming, shocked by Snow's sudden ferocity, put a hand over the sword.

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need," he reminded her gently, looking into Snow's eyes, trying to reach her, though her judgment was clouded by hate for the queen. Snow relinquished the sword reluctantly, and Charming put it away.

Prince Charming turned back to the queen,"You're wasting your time. You've already lost." He then gave her a glare that was deathly serious, "And I will not let you ruin this wedding," he vowed.

The queen gave a laugh. Nothing was funny, but she was thoroughly amused with Charming and Snow's dramatics. She always had found the heroics of the two idiots to be quite comical. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." She smirked, "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

Snow's eyes widened as she shook her head, "We want nothing from you."

The queen's smirk turned into a wicked stare, "But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day," she said, the thought of Snow's happiness making her sick. "But tomorrow," she continued, "my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

When she had finished, there was so much anger built up in her, she thought that she might explode. And though she would never admit it, she was a bit afraid of what might happen if the guests of the wedding decided to attack her. She was strong and powerful, yes, confident for sure, but courageous?- she wasn't so positive of that. Had she been hiding behind her 'Evil Queen' persona, inflicting fear, pain and suffering on those around her because she herself had been afraid? Possibly. She would raise these questions to herself, but would never confirm any of them.

The queen gave the couple one last smirk, and began to walk away, when Charming called out.

"Hey!" The queen whipped around to see a glistening sword flying at her, but she quickly disappeared, using her magic to send her back to her castle, before the sword reached her.

Looking around the room she was in, she was relieved to see she was alone. She didn't have to be the Evil Queen. For just one moment, she could be Regina. She could feel all the emotions that were brought on by seeing Snow White, rather than put on a stoic, heartless front. She hated that woman with every fiber of her being, and it seemed she always would. Of course, that woman deserved it. She deserved to have her happiness ripped from her, because she had been the cause of Regina's loss of happiness. It was only fair.

Regina scoffed at the thought. What did she, the evil queen, know about fairness?

**.oOo.**

–**[Boston]–**

A small, young boy, Henry turned the page of the book he had been reading. The picture on the page showed Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding scene. Most kids his age would be enjoying this book, reading it only for fun, however to Henry, these stories were to be taken seriously.

Henry brushed his brown hair out of his face and continued to read. He stared at the picture of the evil queen. How could she do something so terrible to brave heroes like Snow White and Charming? How could she do that to anyone for that matter? Everyone deserved their happy endings. Or at least that's what Henry believed. He glared at the evil queen with hatred, because even though it was just a picture in his book, it was much more than that. It was the reason he was even on this bus.

His thoughts were interrupted by an older woman sitting a few seats away from him. "That a good book?" She asked with a warm smile.

Henry looked up from his book with wide eyes. "This?" He asked, to which she nodded. "This is more than just a book." Any one could see from the look on his face that Henry whole heartedly believed in what he had said.

The woman raised her eyebrows at Henry's active imagination. "Oh?"

After a few more moments, the bus driver announced, "Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." Henry had arrived finally, after what seemed like a never-ending trip. And while the first part of his mission was complete, his journey was nowhere near over.

He climbed off the bus with his backpack and his book clutched tightly under his arm. He walked up to a taxi and tapped on the window. The taxi driver rolled down the window with a raised eyebrow, perhaps surprised to see someone as young as Henry all alone

"Uh… You take credit cards?" Henry began nervously.

The taxi driver grinned, "Where to, chief?"

As Henry hopped in the backseat, his stomach fluttered. What if this didn't work? What if the person he was searching for wasn't there? Or wasn't the person he thought? Henry bit his lip. His mom was going to be so mad when he got home. But so what? If he brought back who he was looking for, it wouldn't matter what his mom had to say. She was evil after all.

Henry stared out the window in awe of the city as the taxi driver drove away from the station and into the night, headed towards the address that Henry had directed him to.

**.oOo.**

Emma Swan exited the elevator and stepped into a fancy restaurant. She was so out of place here, but she was here for a reason, and when Emma was determined, there was no backing down. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls a few times, and straightened out her tight pink dress for the millionth time, wiping off sweaty palms, as she looked around the room at the diners seated at tables. She finally found a man sitting alone. Bingo.

She walked up and the man stood.

"Emma," he stated, his nervous face turning into a smile- a very nice smile at that.

"Ryan?" the blonde, Emma, asked. "You look relieved," she added with a chuckle.

The man shrugged sheepishly,"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…" his voice trailed away as the two sat down at the table.

"Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalogue," Emma teased. Ryan laughed, as well. So far so good. It hadn't been too awkward yet, and this guy was attractive. "So…" Emma began, breaking the silence.

Ryan sighed and with a smile began, "So… Um… Tell me something about yourself, Emma."

Emma looked surprised at the question, almost as if she hadn't expected it. It was their first date, of course he was going to ask that question. "Oh. Ah, well, today's my birthday," she said with a shrug.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise, "And you're spending it with me," he laughed. He was so full of himself. "What about your friends?"

Emma shrugged again, "Kind of a loner." This was headed downhill.

"And, you don't like your family?" Ryan assumed.

Another shrug after another awkward question. "No family to like."

Ryan gave her a skeptical look, "Oh, come on. Everyone has family."

Emma sighed. Did this guy really want to rehash all her terrible childhood memories on a first date? "Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are?" Emma stopped fiddling with her fingers and looked up at him. "Ready to run yet?"

Ryan, ever the flirtatious one, laughed. "Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met." Oh what a charmer, Emma thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Game time. "Okay. Your turn," Emma said, faking excitement. "No wait, let me guess," Emma began. This is what she did best. "Um… You are handsome, charming…" she paused to smile at Ryan.

"Go on," Ryan said playfully, probably in a good mood as Emma boosted his ego.

"The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong-" Emma said, holding up her hands with a laugh. Then she narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, " -embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock and then fear, "What?" he asked, laughing nervously.

Emma frowned. Was this guy really going to try and deny it? "And the worst part of all is your wife," Emma said sighing. "Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date," Emma spat in disgust.

This guy had officially lost his shit. "Who are you?"

Emma gave a smug grin, "The chick who put up the rest of the money."

Ryan glared, understanding who Emma was and why she was here. "You're a bail bondsman."

Emma shrugged, "Bail bondsperson." Deciding that Emma looked relaxed, the man shot up from his chair, and as Emma stood, he flipped the table towards her, spilling the food and wine on Emma's dressed.

"Ugh, really?" Emma cried out irritatedly, wiping off her dress. She through her napkin on the mess and began to follow the man. She walked briskly, but there was no way in hell she was going to run. Not in these damn heels.

As she stepped out of the restaurant, she looked both ways across the street looking for Ryan. She saw him as he ran across the street, trying to dodge the many cars and taxis that seemed to keep getting in his way. She continued at her quick, but calm pace, smirking as she the man climb into his car.

He started his car, but it would not budge.

"Damnit," he muttered, realizing that there was a boot on his tire. By the time he had seen the boot, Emma had caught up to him.

"You don't have to do this, okay?" He said, trying to reason with her. "I can pay you. I got money," he assured her. A lie.

"No, you don't," Emma scoffed. "And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family," she suggested, hands on her hips.

Ryan glared at her. "The hell you know about family, huh?" This hit too close to home for Emma. In a flash of rage, Emma grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head against the steering wheel, knocking him out cold.

"Nothing," she muttered, anger shown on her face, but sadness heard in her voice. Good thing the only one that heard it was herself.

**.oOo.**

Emma reached her apartment, kicking her ridiculously high heels off, at ease when her feet felt relaxed. She dropped a paper grocery bag on the counter, pulling out a white cardboard box, and a pack of candles.

She opened the box and pulled out a small cupcake, and placed a single star- shaped cupcake on the top. Pulling out her lighter, she lit the candle and tossed the lighter aside. She leaned against the counter.

What a shitty day it had been. She had had to deal with assholes all day as she planned for this evening, making sure her take down went alright. She couldn't give the boys at work another reason to give her a hard time. Sure she did better work than all of them, but she was a blonde, pretty face, and not many of them would look past it. She brushed her hands through her hair.

"Another banner year," she muttered. She closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candle. As she sighed, her door bell rang. Her eyes shot open, and she made her way to the door. All that was running through her mind was, had anyone she put away recently been released from jail? Was someone here to kill her? Other than that, why would there be anyone at her house at this hour?

She pulled the door open, only to see a little boy standing at the door.

"Uh? Can I help you?" She asked, peeking around the hallway for anyone that looked like a parent that might be with this boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked courageously.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry pushed passed Emma and made his way into her apartment, sitting at the bar on a stool.

"Whoa! Hey, kid!" Emma called, but got no response. "Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" Emma cried out anxiously. This had to be a mistake.

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked. He watched Emma's eyes widen. "That was me."

Emma, not usually one to be at a loss for words had nothing to say. "…Give me a minute," she said and quickly ran to her bathroom. She shut and looked the door and leaned against it.

"Breathe Emma. Breathe," she whispered to herself, repeating this mantra several times.

"Hey, you have any juice?" Henry called out, Emma's eyes widening again, not remembering how to speak. "Never mind, found some."

"Holy shit. Holy shit shit shit shit shit," Emma hissed to herself, pacing around her bathroom. She could hear Henry going through cabinets. "There is a little boy out there Emma. You can't hide in here," she reminded herself. This had to be a mistake. A misunderstanding. This couldn't be happening. Not today.

Emma took a deep breath, put on a brave face, and opened the bathroom door. Walking back into the kitchen, she pursed her lips as she saw Henry drinking orange juice- HER orange juice- right out of the bottle.

"Nice," she muttered, hands on her hips.

"You know, we should probably get going," Henry said matter of factly, putting down the juice.

"Going where?" Emma questioned. Was this kid joking with her?

"I want you to come home with me," Henry said seriously. Nope. He wasn't joking. Emma was not one to play games. She wasn't sure what this kid was playing at, but she had had enough.

Emma frowned, "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops."

Henry shrugged, "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma raised her eyebrows at his attitude.

Then Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep," Henry said with a smirk. This kid really had it all planned out, didn't he?

Emma studied his smirk for a minute, and then gave him one back. "You're not going to do that."

"Try me," Henry taunted.

Emma laughed, "You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are."

Henry's smirk fell. "Wait… Please don't call the cops," he pleaded. "Please, come home with me." His eyes widened and watered as he poked his lip out. The classic puppy dog look. Emma knew that look. She herself had perfected it as a child.

Emma sighed. Both she and Henry knew she was starting to cave. "Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry explained. Well that was a load of shit if Emma had ever heard one.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," Henry said with a shrug, moving to work on the vanilla frosting on Emma's cupcake.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma had to bring this kid back to his family. He couldn't be her son. No way. That was ten miserable years ago. Ten years that she didn't want to relive. She had to drop this kid off and get as far away as possible.

**.oOo.**

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

Snow stood leaning against the door frame looking out into the forest in front of the castle. It was truly a beautiful sight, but Snow could not focus on anything at this moment. She lifted her finger, allowing the blue bird that was resting on it to fly away. She wrapped her arms around her swollen belly.

Her thoughts were broken by her husband's strong voice, "What's wrong?"

Snow shook her head, not wanting to get into another discussing with Charming about this. "Nothing.:

Charming frowned, "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" He sighed, also tired of this same discussion. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby."

Snow glared at him. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding."

Charming walked towards her, "That's what she wants – to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us."

"She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her," Snow laughed. "You have no idea of what she's capable of."

Charming took Snow's hands into his own, "What can I do to ease your mind?" He brought her hands to his lips, placing gentle kisses on her knuckles.

"Let me talk to him," Snow said firmly. Charming dropped her hands at the request.

His eyes widened in fear. "Him? You don't mean…" his voice trailed away. He could not even bring himself to say the name of the one Snow sought.

"I do." Snow nodded.

Charming shook his head and began to walk into the bedroom. "No, no, no. It's too dangerous."

Snow, irritated, followed after him, into the nursery. "He sees the future," she reminded Charming.

Charming turned to her, "There's a reason he's locked up."

Snow was frustrated now. "Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can." They stood over the crib that would be for there soon to be born child. Charming ran a hand over the dark mahogany, considering Snow's words, and the Evil Queen's threats.

Finally he sighed, giving in. "Alright," he agreed. "For our child."

**.oOo.**

Snow and Charming followed one of the castle guards down a dimly lit corridor. It was damp and smelled musty. Charming crinkled his nose at the foul odor, but Snow continued on without hinderance. She didn't want to be down here long, but she would do whatever it took to ensure the protection of her baby.

The guard stopped in front of the couple with a warning for them. "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you." They walked closer to the cell.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the guard yelled gruffly, but got no response. "Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."

There was a snicker, "No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming…" The voice stepped closer to the bars of his cell and into the light. "You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes," Rumple requested. He was a peculiar looking man with a golden face, wavy hair, and animal like nails and teeth. But his looks were not the only reason people feared him. The power he had was great and unlike any other.

Snow and Charming stepped into the light, though they had been advised not to do so, and revealed themselves to the man.

Rumple grinned. "That's much better."

Clearing his throat, trying to mask his apprehension, Charming spoke up. "We've come to ask you about the…"

He was interrupted by Rumple's excitement. "Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."

Snow, sick of the games stepped forward, "Tell us what you know," she demanded.

Rumple taunted them, "Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return."

Charming spat in disgust and began to walk away, "No! He's just a waste of time."

Snow, however, was eager to hear what Rumple knew. "What do you want?" He asked getting closer.

"Oh…" Rumple smiled, "The name of your unborn child?"

Charming shouted, "Absolutely not!" as Snow agreed, "Deal! What do you know?"

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings." Rumple's grin grew wide as he told Snow the destructive news.

It brought him pleasure to know that the queen, a woman he had known before, was finally living up to her potential. While she was destroying everything Snow and her people loved, Regina would be helping his greater scheme.

"What can we do?" Snow asked, ignoring Charming's futile protests.

"We can't do anything," Rumple said with a shrug.

"Who can?" Snow begged. She had to know who it was that could save her baby.

"That little thing, growing inside your belly," Rumple said, reaching through his cell to touch her pregnant belly. Charming pulled out his sword, slashing away Rumple's hand.

"Next time, I cut it off," Charming threatened, putting his sword away.

"Tsk tsk." Rumple rolled his eyes before continuing, "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin."

"We heard enough," Charming's voice boomed. He was no longer playing around. "We're leaving," he demanded, taking Snow's hand to lead her away.

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" Rumple screamed like a madman, jumping around in his cell.

"Her? It's a boy," Charming said not bothering to turn around, but Snow looked back at him.

"Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?:

"Emma. Her name is Emma," Snow said and then quickly walked away with Charming and the guard.

"Emma," Rumple murmured, grinning. Where ever this Emma would be in twenty eight years, she would be the one to break the curse, allowing Rumple to escape his imprisonment to go after something that he had missing for many many years.

**.oOo.**

–**[Boston]–**

Emma drove her old, yellow VW Bug down the highway, pushing it along through traffic at a whopping speed of 55 miles per hour. They would never get to Maine at this rate, and she had to cut her ties with this kid while she still had the chance. Ties that should have already been cut.

"I'm hungry," Henry complained. "Can we stop somewhere?"

Emma shook her head firmly. "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" Henry asked, not understanding. He thought he was getting through to Emma. This woman was his mother…why would't she want to spend as much time as she could with him? She clearly didn't know who she really was. She didn't know her full potential- her responsibility.

Emma turned to him, "Quit complaining, kid. Remember – I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

Henry pursed his lips, "You know I have a name? It's Henry." Emma rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the road. She turned the radio on, flipping through the stations until she found a good Bon Jovi song that she liked. She hummed the tune quietly to herself.

Henry, realizing that he was being ignored, pulled out his story book and began to read. He flipped through the pages, searching for a particular story.

"What's that?" Emma asked after a few moments, wondering if she had been to harsh with the kid.

Henry shook his head. "Im not sure you're ready."

Emma laughed, "I'm not ready for some fairy tales?"

Henry put on his serious face again. When it came to this book, he never joked and he never kid. Because these stories were bigger than everyone made them out to be. "They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," Emma said with a skeptical look.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying," Henry instigated. Emma had to believe in what he was saying. If what the book said was true, which of course it was, Emma believing was the only way for Rumplestilksen's prophecy about the curse to come true.

Emma shook her head. "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." Boy this kid was stubborn. Emma wondered which parent he got that trait from. They ought to be a real treat to meet.

"Why's that?" Emma asked. This kid was crazy.

"Because you're in this book," Henry told her, his eyes gravely serious.

Emma had to cap this conversation before it got too wild and out of hand. "Oh, kid. You've got problems."

Henry smiled in agreement. "Yep. And you're going to fix them!" Emma rubbed her hands over her forehead, took a deep breath, and turned the volume up as they passed the sign which read: WELCOME TO MAINE. They were almost there. This was almost over.

**.oOo.**

–**[Storybrooke]–**

After driving for what seemed like an eternity through back roads, complete with all the winds and twists of a horror movie scene, they passed a 'STORYBROOKE' sign.

She turned onto Maine street and slowed down, looking around at all the shops and signs. It was a cute town…typical small town feel to it.

"Okay, kid," Emma said turning to Henry, "How about an address?"

"Forty-four Not Telling You street," Henry sassed. At that, Emma slammed on her brakes in the middle of the street, putting the car in park. She hopped out, gently closing her door (you do NOT slam the the door of the Bug). She ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself. Henry, seeing that Emma was freaking out, hopped out of the car as well.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost…" she looked up at the clock tower in the center of town, "8:15?" She questioned.

Henry shook his head. "That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here." Obviously.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, wondering if she misheard him.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Nope. She had heard right.

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here," Emma said, playing into Henry's imagination.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped," Henry said with a smile. Emma was finally getting it.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" Emma asked skeptically. Henry's face fell. Guess she didn't really believe at all.

"It's true!" He protested.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma pointed out, hoping to poke a hole in Henry's crazy theory.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen," Henry said fearfully. Emma couldn't believe she was having this crazy argument with a ten year old in the middle of the night, in the middle of a random town in the middle of nowhere Maine. She was in the middle of a lot of shit right now and she and to get herself out.

"Henry!" A tall man with curly hair and a goofy jacket called out. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" The dog that he was walking pulled towards Emma.

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry said with a sigh.

"Who's this?" The man named Archie asked, checking out Emma suspiciously. Emma figured that this town didn't get a lot of new visitors.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," Emma said making sure it was clear that Emma and Henry were not connected.

"She's my mom, Archie," Henry explained, ensuring that Archie knew that they WERE in fact connected.

"Oh. I see," Archie nodded in understanding. What did he see? What could he possibly understand about this completely fucked up situation?

"You know where he lives?" Emma asked impatiently after a moment.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street," Archie said, pointing down the road. "The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

Emma nodded, giving a look of disbelief to Henry. "You're the Mayor's kid?" That's why he didn't want to say where he lived.

"Uh, maybe…" Henry admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session," Archie asked turning back to the little boy, who's plan was beginning to back fire.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip," Henry lied quickly.

Archie looked to Henry disappointedly. "What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Clearly this kid lied a lot. Fairytale characters were real? A curse? Obviously none of that was true. Well, it was obvious to Emma. Not this kid though.

Emma, ready to break this party up and head on her way, spoke up before either Archie or Henry could say anything else. "Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home."

Archie smiled, "Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." With that, the man and his dog walked away from the pair, down the street.

When Archie was gone, Emma turned back to Henry, shoving her hands her pockets. "So that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy," Henry told her. Convincing Emma of the truth was going to be harder than it seemed.

Emma shrugged, "Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you," she suggested.

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know!" Henry exclaimed.

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma asked. This was getting old.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are," Henry explained as if this should all be general knowledge to Emma.

"Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Jiminy Cricket." Of course.

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!"

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous," she dead panned. With that she got back in her car, waiting for Henry to do the same.

"Time to go home, Henry," Emma said, and drove down the road searching for Mifflin Street. She cruised slowly down the street until she reached a big, white house. The lawn was immaculate, there were bright lights shining inside. Not to mention, the house, or mansion, rather, was enormous. Yeah. This was definitely the place. Emma wondered what kind of parents lived here. Did they even know their kid was missing? Did they even care?

Emma was by no means a parent herself, but she had a habit of questioning other people's parenting. Not like she had any right to do that, but it happened. Maybe it had something to do with her own parents, whom she didn't know. Maybe it was because of the many foster parents she had lived with. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Maybe it was because she was this kid's mother, but it had stopped right there for her the minute she gave him up.

Emma parked the car but did not get out. Rather, she closed her eyes and thought back to the day she gave him up for adoption. Giving birth was easily one of the most painful experience of her life, coming to a close tie with the abuse she faced as a child in one of the many foster home she had lived in. But once Henry had been born, she forgot the pain, and only saw tiny hands and feet, and wide curious eyes. He had hardly cried. But she didn't hold him. For her sake, and for his, she let the nurse take him away.

While giving birth had been incredibly painful, the pain she felt when she gave Henry up, well that was something she had and never could have ever imagined. But it was necessary. She had to give him up. She had to give him his best chance. Wasn't that a parent's true job?

**.oOo.**

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

A large group of the most important people in Snow and Charming's kingdom gathered around a large table in a heated discussion, led by Charming.

"I say we fight!" Charming said, slamming his fist on the table.

The cricket, Jiminy, always the voice of reason, disagreed. "Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Charming laughed in mockery at this. "Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

Next, a dwarf spoke up, "Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked skeptically.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something," Charming explained. The word from all in the forest was that the Queen was ready to enact her vengeance. They had to act if they wanted to protect their daughter….if they wanted to protect their kingdom.

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling as if this was futile. "There's no point. The future is written."

"No," Charming said firmly. "I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose."

"Maybe it can," Snow said sadly, rubbing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior," Charming murmured, holding Snow's hands. His child, their child, would save their entire kingdom from destruction. Charming couldn't help but feel a little proud about that. But while Charming had hope for his kingdom, Snow feared for their child. Would they really let her be the pawn in these interconnected plots and schemes of wickedness?

Just then, there was a large dragging sound. All at the table turned to see a large tree being brought in by guards, accompanied by a man and a young boy, and the Blue Fairy.

"What the hell is this?" Charming asked angrily.

"Our only hope of saving that child," The Blue Fairy said, floating over to Charming.

"A tree?" the grumpy dwarf spat. "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing."

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse," she explained. She turned to the old man that was standing near the tree. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

The man nodded and wrapped his arm around his son. "Me and my boy, we can do it."

"This will work. We all must have faith," the Blue Fairy said firmly. She then added, with a sigh, "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." The silent table broke out in whispers, as Charming looked to Snow's belly, then to her. She would have to go without him if there was any hopes of saving their daughter and saving their land from this curse.

**.oOo.**

–**[Storybrooke]–**

Emma's thoughts were broken by Henry clearing is throat. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, not wanting to keep Henry or his parents waiting any longer. They made their way through the gate and started up the walkway.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry begged.

"I have to," Emma said, feeling a little sorry for the kid. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

Henry shook his head. "I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil."

Emma frowned at Henry's words to describe his mother. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to!" Henry explained. This made Emma uncomfortable.

"Kid… I'm sure that's not true," Emma began. Who was this woman that Henry was not looking forward to seeing? It couldn't be anything like the mothers that Emma had. Could it?

Just then, a darker haired woman opened the front door, and rushed towards Henry and Emma. She was tall and slender, and looked to be in her thirties. Emma noted the heels and dress. Yes, she certainly looked like a politician. Emma looked down at her skin tight jeans, boots and red leather jacket. Suddenly, her outfit felt inadequate.

She shook her head. What the hell, Emma. Inadequate for what? You're bringing this kid home and leaving. She shook her head again. Maybe she was catching some of that kid's crazy.

"Henry!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around Henry tightly. When Henry did not hug back, she pulled away, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Henry…Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" The woman questioned worriedly. Her eyes were wide and there were tears threatening to fall. She had been so worried about her young son. He was the only thing she truly loved, and she had thought that she might have lost him.

"I found my real mom!" Henry said fiercely, and pulled away from his mother's embrace. He ran into the house, pushing past a man who was making his way out of the door. The man was wearing a beige uniform and a dark brown leather jacket. Must've been a sheriff of some sort.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" The woman, Regina, stuttered. This was unlike her. Usually she was strong, a stoic leader. But God, had Henry given her a scare today. And now, claiming to be Henry's mother, was this woman- this beautiful woman...

"Hi…" Emma said sheepishly, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. She shoved her hands into her pockets in an effort to prevent them from running through her hair, a nervous habit she had had all of her life.

The man standing on the steps took a step back. " I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's alright…" he announced awkwardly, though neither woman was listening. Regina was sizing Emma up, while Emma was checking Regina out. In that moment, Regina snapped back into 'mayor mode.' The tears were gone from her eyes, and a classic politician's smile was plastered on her face.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She asked with a grin. Her red lips outlined stunning pearly whites perfectly. Of course they did.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma groaned as she followed Regina into the house. If standing outside of the mansion gave Emma any thoughts of inadequacy, being inside the house made Emma scream 'inferior.'

**.oOo,**

"Wait here," Regina requested, and walked into the dining room, leaving Emma along in the foyer. She looked around at the artwork, the matching furniture, and a single photo on a wooden table with a mirror above it. She picked up the frame. It was a picture of Regina, who must have been younger, but looked about the same as she did now. She was holding a baby Henry. He must have been three or four at the most. They were both smiling, and Henry was holding his mother tightly. The photo didn't look faked or forced, like many of the photos she had been forced to take in foster homes. Henry and Regina looked liked they loved each other. They looked happy.

Regina entered the foyer with two glasses filled with a deep amber liquid. She handed a glass to Emma, who gladly accepted.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked, sipping the drink, impressed by its strength, and closing her eyes to enjoy the burn it gave sliding down her throat.

"No idea," Regina responded after taking a sip herself. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," Emma said, taking another sip to avoid saying more.

"And the father?" Regina questioned.

"There was one," Emma said evasively trying to avoid having this discussion. She was supposed to drop of the kid and leave. She wasn't supposed to be here reliving painful, old memories with the adoptive mother of her biological child. Just…no. Emma didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to leave, but at the same time, something was keeping her here, in this room, in this house, maybe in this town. Was it the cider? The fact that the child she had given birth to was all different kinds of crazy? Or maybe it was that cute sheriff who was upstairs with Henry at this moment? Or perhaps, possibly, it was the intriguing brunette standing across from her. Possibly.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked, truly sounding concerned.

"Nope. He doesn't even know," Emma said shaking her head.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" Seriously, lady?

"Absolutely not," Emma said. She took another sip of her drink. She wanted to make it clear that she didn't want any part of this life. She was just doing a nice thing for a confused little boy and she would be on her way. Wouldn't she?

The man came down the stairs, adjusting his jacket. Oh yeah, he was definitely cute.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Emma smiled inwardly. Not only was he cute, but he had an accent too? If the mayor wasn't getting a piece of that, maybe in a different situation, Emma would have definitely wanted some. But, she was in this situation, and she was not tying herself down to anything or anyone. Not here. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said to the man with a curt nod. The sheriff returned the nod and gave a small wave to Emma, who smirked in return. With that, he was out the door.

Regina motioned for Emma to follow her into another room. They entered a sort of study, with a fireplace and hundreds of books. Emma was sure there were more books in this room than she had ever read in her life, which of course was not saying much considering she hardly read as a child in foster care, but still, there were a lot of books.

Regina took a seat on a maroon leather chair, and Emma sat across from her in a similar one. Emma wanted to say something to Regina, apologize, thank her, she wasn't really sure what she wanted to say, but it seemed as if saying something would be appropriate. Before Emma could think something up, Regina spoke up.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life," she said pursing her full, red lips. "I really don't know what's gotten into him." She shook her head with a sigh. She sounded more frustrated than angry. Emma hoped she wouldn't be too hard on the kid for running away.

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens," Emma said with a shrug, taking a sip of her drink. She inwardly kicked herself for pretending to sound like she had any idea about taking care of a kid. Yet there she was again, critiquing someone's parenting in her head, just because of her own childhood. It just seemed to Emma like the kid needed to get closer to his mom again, and a punishment for this might tear them apart. Not that Emma knew what their relationship or situation was like. But when did not knowing ever stop Emma from giving her opinion on something.

Regina continued, "You have to understand… ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." "You have a job, I assume?" She added, condescendingly.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Emma said taking another sip of cider. She didn't really want to go into detail about her line of work, but offering up that snippet of information usually brought on questions.

Regina gave a chuckle, "Well, imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom," she said almost sadly. "So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Regina asked, biting her lip. She tried to play this explanation off like the tough but fair mom that she was, but Regina thought she just sounded pathetic and sad.

She was pathetic and sad, who was she kidding? But she had to stay strong, if not for herself, for Henry at least. Putting on the brave front and giving the cold shoulder was easier than admitting her weaknesses, because Regina knew better than most that admitting your weaknesses was exactly the kind of thing that got you hurt.

Emma shook her head, offering an encouraging smile, "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

Regina furrowed her brows. "What fairy tale thing?" She had no idea what Emma was talking about.

Emma shrugged. "Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket," Emma said shaking her head with a smile at Henry's imagination.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said raising an eyebrow. Emma bit her lip. She should have just kept her big mouth shut, but as usual, she had to keep talking.

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back," Emma said shaking her head. Finally saying something sensible.

"Of course," Regina said agreeing. Henry was Regina's son, and there was no way in hell that Regina would let this woman waltz back into his life and take him away. Regina led Emma back into the foyer. Regina wanted her gone, but at the same time, there was something about this woman that she liked. First off, she was a new face in town…a pretty new face at that. But she had to go. She would not interfere with her son's life.

"Thank you again, Ms. Swan, for bringing Henry back safety," Regina said leaning against her door frame.

"Not a problem. Have a good night," Emma said with a gentle wave before turning and sticking her hands in pockets and heading towards her car. It was chilly night, and she was eager to get back to her warm Boston apartment.

She turned around one last time to look at Henry's window. She saw the boy smile and wave, and then he moved away from the window, shutting off his light. Emma looked down from his window to see the mayor still watching her leave.

"She's checking out my ass," Emma murmured with a smirk, "Of course she is." Emma turned back around and with an extra swing in her hip, she made her way to the car. She climbed into her yellow Bug and rode back towards the town line, ready to get home.

She reached for chapstick in her glove box and it felt out on to the passenger seat. It was then that she noticed a maroon covered book on the seat- Henry's fairytale book.

"Sneaky bastard," Emma said with a grin. As she turned back to look at the road, there was a gray wolf standing about 50 feet in front of her car. She swerved to avoid it and crashed into the "WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE" sign. Emma heard the wolf howl as everything started to get dark.

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

Deciding to send Snow away in the enchanted tree that Geppetto and his son had made was one of the hardest decisions Snow and Charming had ever had to make.

"I don't want to do this," Snow murmured, resting her head against Charming's chest."

"It has to be you," Charming whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you," Snow replied stubbornly.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse," he assured her.

"But he said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday," Snow said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me as I did you," Charming vowed, leaning in for a kiss. When they broke apart for air, Snow's face was filled with fear.

"What is it?" Charming asked alarm.

"It's the baby," Snow whispered, "Oh god…she's coming."

—–

Grumpy, the dwarf that was constantly in a fowl mood, and his friend, Sleepy who, true to his name, was always tired, were relaxing through their shift of watching for the curse. They had no idea what it was supposed to look like, or what would happen when it came, but never the less, they were in charge.

Suddenly, Grumpy saw a large cloud of purple smoke encompassing the land. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, as the massive cloud swallowed the hills, covering the land in darkness.

"Get up," He hissed at Sleepy. Sleepy did not move.

"Get up, dips hit!" Grumpy spat again, kicking Sleepy out of his chair.

"What?" Sleepy asked glaring at the leg that had just struck him.

"Look!" Grumpy pointed at the smoke rapidly covering the land, progressing full speed ahead towards the castle.

"It's the curse! It's here!" Grumpy cried out, frantically ringing the large bell on the tower, full of fear and anxiety. The Queen had infact stuck to her word, and the curse that would take everyone in the land away had finally arrived. No matter how many meetings the council had, and how much preparation had taken place, no one had truly been ready for this. They had not expected something of such great magnitude, and they had definitely not expected something so soon.

Grumpy hoped that Charming and Snow had a plan, because he sure as hell didn't have a clue as to what should be done.

–**[Storybrooke]–**

Emma moaned and rubbed her eyes as bright sunlight shined through a skinny window. Another grumbled about it being 'too damn early' and Emma was up. She looked around the room she was in, and seeing the metal bars on a door, she realized she was in a jail cell. She heard a sad tune being whistled, and turned to see a small, grumpy man leaning in the corner of the cell.

He narrowed his eyes with a glare, "What are you lookin' at, sister?"

"Hey, Leroy! Manner," another voice, with a thick italian accent snapped at the short man. "We have a guest," He said, his voice softening, turning to Emma. He was an older man, with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

" So you are Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life," the man sitting at the desk, Marco, said with a smile.

Emma shook her head, "Actually, I was just dropping him off." She looked around the cell, looking for a way to get out.

Leroy spat, "Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em."

Marco glared at Leroy, "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be." He shook his head sadly.

Leroy rolled his eyes."Well cry me a river!"

The sheriff that had been at Regina's house the previous night entered the station. Emma smirked, noting that he was still looking good, but then she narrowed her eyes, because it was not the time to be flirtatious, unless that was a way to get out of jail. In that case, Emma would keep it up!

"Leroy," the sheriff said firmly, "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Leroy shot him a sarcastic smile and trudged out of the station, flipping the sheriff off when his back was turned.

Emma walked to the door of the cell, but the sheriff shut it tight before Emma could exit.

"Seriously?" Emma groaned with an exasperated sigh.

Sheriff Graham shrugged, "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." He chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I may look small, but I'm no light weight. I definitely wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road!" Emma exclaimed.

Graham raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "A wolf. Right."

Just then, the station door burst open and a frantic and disheveled Regina entered, fear eminent on her face.

"Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma leaning against the cell door. "What is she doing here?" Regina spat with a glare. She made her way to Emma like a predator staling its prey. "Do you know where he is?" Regina asked, pointing an accusatory finger at Emma.

Emma reached through the cell bars and lowered Regina's hand, which earned her another glare.

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house," Emma said, looking around at the cell she was in. "And, I have a pretty good alibi," she added with a shrug.

"Yes, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina said, her tone going from frustrated back to worried.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma suggested.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner," Regina said. Emma felt a pang in her heart. A kid with problems at home and no friends, god if that didn't hit too close to home she wasn't sure what else might. Emma shook off the feeling and continued questioning Regina.

"Every kid has friends," Emma said, refusing to believe Henry was anything like her. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them," she explained.

Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And you know this how?"

Emma rolled her eyes. God why wouldn't this woman just let her ask her questions and help find Henry. Emma couldn't believe she had found his woman attractive last night. Well, she was still attractive…very attractive…that much Emma would admit. But goddamn was she infuriating.

"Finding people is what I do," Emma said impatiently. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him," Emma suggested with a smirk. Graham smiled, appreciating the help, while Regina nodded, rolling her eyes.

Graham unlocked the cell Emma was in, and lead the way out of the station, with Emma next to Regina. Graham went to get the car, leaving Regina and Emma standing next to each other alone.

"We'll find him, you know," Emma said quietly, sensing the mayor's uneasiness. "He couldn't have gone far," Emma assured her.

"Ms. Swan, he ran away to Boston yesterday. You do not know Henry nor do you know what he's capable of," Regina snapped. How dare this woman who had just met Henry yesterday assume anything about Regina's son.

Emma frowned, but refused to let Regina's words get to her. Regina didn't seem to like, and that was only heightened by her worry for Henry. So, rather than taking offense to Regina's words, Emma tried to offer her more assurance.

"You're right. Henry's your son and I don't know him," Emma admitted, which was hard for her, and heartbreaking, but true. "But, I do know kids. And I know how to find people…better than most. Which is why I'm confident that I can find him," Emma said firmly.

Graham pulled up with the car, and got out to help Regina and Emma in. Emma gave Regina a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, and climbed into the backseat of the cruiser. While Emma thought nothing of the quick gesture, which she thought meant hardly anything, Regina thought everything of it, because it meant more than anything to her, and that bothered her to no end.

Regina got in the car as well, thanking Graham for holding the door for her, and the sheriff drove off towards the mayor's house, all three determined to find the little boy who had caused so much trouble the past few days.

**.oOo.**

Emma studied the inside of the foyer as they entered, seeing that it looked the same as the previous night. Her judgment had _not _been impaired by Regina's liquor, but now was not a time to fight Graham's accusation.

"I'm going to look around in the living room to see if Henry left his backpack. That might have something in it about where he was going," Graham said. "Why don't you two head up to his room, and see what's on his computer."

"Thank you, Graham," Regina said quietly, as Graham walked away.

There was a moment of silence before Regina broke it. "Henry's room is this way," she said, clearing her throat, leading Emma up to Henry's room.

Emma smiled as she entered his room. His bed was neatly made, toys put away in boxes, nothing was out of place.

"Does he clean like this by himself or does his mom have to give him a hard time about it?" Emma murmured with a chuckle.

"Ms. Swan, we let you out of that cell so you could help find Henry, not ask about his habits and make up for lost time," Regina spat angrily. Emma was taken aback by Regina's severity, and moved with out another word to his computer.

She began searching through his email as Graham entered the room.

"Backpack is gone," Graham reported.

"He rarely goes anywhere without it. It has his money, his books, everything he needs," Regina murmured. She had gotten Henry that backpack when he started kindergarten, and he had been so happy. Regina's heart warmed at the thought of her son, five at the time, running at her full speed to give her a lung crushing hug, because he was just so happy about the backpack.

"Smart kid," Emma murmured, "he cleared his inbox." Regina was about to speak up, but Emma held up a hand. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black chip. "I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" her voice trailed away as she plugged in the device to the computer.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques," Graham admitted. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," he explained, impressed by Emma's technology. He would have to get himself one of those chips.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get," Emma explained distractedly, as she scrolled through Henry's internet history. "Huh," she mused. "His receipt for a website – . It's expensive….He has a credit card?" Emma asked surprised.

Regina shot her an incredulous look, "He's ten, Ms. Swan."

Emma shrugged, "Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma asked, looking up at Regina and Graham.

"Henry's teacher," Regina grumbled. Graham exited the room followed by Emma, Regina close behind.

Graham got in the driver's side of the car, and as Emma opened the back door on the passenger's side, Regina murmured, "I used to have to give him a hard time."

"Huh?" Emma asked, looking over the door at Regina, who was looking down, a tear in her eye.

"I used to have to give him a hard time about cleaning his room…then when he was about six, it was automatic…he'd pick up in the morning before school, sometimes he'd ask me to help…" Regina's voice trailed away as she smiled at the fond memory. Emma wasn't sure if this story Regina was sharing was more for her, or Emma, but she enjoyed it either way.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, and the two climbed in the car without another word as they headed for Henry's school

**.oOo.**

A class full of curious children watched their teacher, a petit woman with a pixie hair cut, and she walked towards a window. A bluebird was perched on her finger.

"As we build our bird houses, remember – what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you," the woman murmured thoughtfully, as the bird few off her finger tip.

The bell rang, and with that, the classroom of previously silent and interested children, turned noisy and excited as the kids gathered their things and headed for the playground.

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" The woman called out smiling, though the children did not listen.

As the kids filed out, Regina pushed her way through the crowd, followed by Emma, while Graham stayed leaning against the door frame.

"Ms. Mills," the woman, Mary Margaret, asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" Regina asked angrily. She was not wasting anytime with this woman.

"Henry… I assumed he was home sick with you," Mary Margaret said shaking her head.

Regina narrowed her eyes in a glare, "You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?"

Mary Margaret was confused, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Emma, never one with words, stuttered, struggling to answer a question she had never had to answer under these circumstances. "I'm his… I'm his…"

Regina, not wanting anyone to get the wrong ideas, spoke up for Emma, rolling her eyes because the blonde couldn't offer anything useful at the moment. "The woman who gave him up for adoption." Mary Margaret's eyes widened in understanding of the situation.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret said shaking her head regretfully. She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet and began searching through, only to find her credit card was not there.

"Clever boy… " Mary Margaret murmured shaking her head. "I should never have given him that book."

That fired Regina up. "What in the hell is this damned book I keep hearing about?" she exclaimed angrily.

Mary Margaret explained. "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

Regina glared, "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time," Regina said, turning on her heel, leaving in a mess of rage. She knocked over a stack of books as she went. "Have a nice trip back to Boston," she spat at Emma, the woman who had been so kind when she had been so cruel. But Regina couldn't waste her time caring for someone who would just get in the way. She needed to find Henry and fix this mess.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked apologetically to Mary Margaret for Regina's behavior. "Sorry to bother you."

"No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault," Mary Margaret said sighing.

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked curiously.

Mary Margaret smiled as she began, "What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life…"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, she's kind of a hardass."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away?" Emma bit her lip and looked away, as Mary Margaret covered her mouth in realization of what she had just said."I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma shook her head, "No, it's uh…it's okay." It was inevitable that someone was going to say something that would hit Emma right where it hurt. Emma had never been in this situation, so naturally she wouldn't be able to hide her emotion to the situation. She had never had to think about this, so she and no idea what the emotion would be. She had no reason to be upset with Mary Margaret…anyways, what the brunette woman had said was true.

"Look," Mary Margaret said with a sigh, "I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." Emma looked expectantly. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

The corner of Emma's mouth turned up in the slightest smile, "You know where he is, don't you?"

"You might want to check his castle," Mary Margaret said lowering her voice. After Mary Margaret gave Emma directions to the castle, Emma thanked her and quickly exited the classroom. She looked around the halls and parking lot for Regina and Graham but they were gone, and once again, Emma was left alone. She sighed and started towards Henry's 'castle.'

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

Snow White was groaning in pain as another contraction came. They were in a tower in the castle, about to depart for the enchanted tree that would take Snow and her soon to be born baby to somewhere safe, when Snow's water broke.

She cried out again before gasping, "I can't have this baby now!"

Charming looked frantically at the dwarf who was preparing Snow to deliver the baby. "Doc, do something. It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on!" Charming begged. He looked out the window to see the purple smoke of the course billowing towards them. They did not have much time.

Geppetto, the man in charge of building the wardrobe, came running into the room.

"It's ready!" He exclaimed, to Charming's delight. But Doc's news quickly followed, leaving despair and panic.

"It's too late. We can't move her," he said shaking his head sorrowfully. Charming held Snow's hand as she screamed through the pain, and Doc delivered the baby girl. After wiping her off, he placed her in Snow's arms.

"The wardrobe," she murmured, tears spilling, "it only takes one."

Charming sighed, and moved closer to his wife, kissing the baby's forehead, then his wife's. "Then our plan has failed. At least we're together."

Snow shook her head, "No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" Charming exclaimed, surprised at Snow's willingness to send their daughter away with out them.

"No, it's the only way. You have to save her," Snow pleaded.

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying," Charming told her frantically.

But Snow held her ground, "No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance."

Snow placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead as tears streamed down her cheek. She had to do this for her daughter, and as hard as it was, she thought this was best. It was a mother's job to put what was best for her child in front of her own needs, and that's what she had to do.

"Goodbye, Emma," Snow whispered, and handed off her daughter to her husband, entrusting that he would get her to the wardrobe before the curse came to their castle.

Charming kept a careful but close hold on Emma, and made his way for the door, grabbing a sword on his way out. He entered the long, dimly lit corridor, making his way quickly and quietly. Two men jumped out from around the corner, robed in black armor; they were the queen's guards. Shielding the baby, who hadn't cried since she left her mother's arms, Charming battled the guards, fending them off as he made his way down the hall. Just when he had made it to the end, a guard stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Damnit!" Charming cried out, pain radiating from his shoulder as the wound bled, but he couldn't stop. He continued to fight off the guards until he was safely in the room where the wardrobe was being kept. He pulled the door open anxiously, hearing the loud padding of the guard's footsteps down the corridor. He didn't have much time at all.

"I love you Emma. Your mother and I love you so so much," Charming murmured, kissing Emma's forehead, as he placed the quiet baby in the wardrobe.

"Find us," he murmured, shutting the door to the wardrobe, as the two guards enter the room. As Charming stood to fight, a guard stabbed him straight through his shoulder, seemingly close to his heart. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, wondering to himself amidst all the pain if the stab would kill him.

The guard who stabbed him opened the wardrobe door to pull out Emma, but the baby was no where in sight. The wardrobe was empty and the baby was gone.

"Son of bitch," the guard spat, "She's going to have our asses now," he told the other guard as they left the room, leaving Charming bleeding to death on the ground. Charming silently thanked God that the wardrobe had in fact worked and Emma was gone before everything went dark.

–**[Storybrooke]–**

Emma brushed one of her blonde curls behind her ear, rolling her eyes as the cold, Maine wind that was coming off the harbor, blew it back in her face. She trudged up a small grassy hill until she saw a wooden castle shaped slide at playground.

"This must be the place," Emma murmured, and smiled when she saw Henry sitting on the top. She made her way to the castle quietly, and climbed up from behind.

"You left this in my car," she stated once she had reached the top. She sat down next to Henry and handed him his book. He looked up at her, but didn't say a word. He reluctantly took his book and looked away at the clock tower that was at the center of town.

"Still hasn't moved, huh?" She asked, elbowing Henry to get a reaction. No playful smile, no giggle. He just nodded in acknowledgement, sighing.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin," he explained sadly, feeling defeated and frustrated.

Emma gave a sorry laugh, "I'm not fighting any battles, kid." _I can barely cook myself dinner, and this kid wants me to fight battles. Good one._

"Yes, you are," Henry insisted.

"And why's that?" Emma asked, giving him a skeptical look.

Henry gave a big sigh, as if this was an obvious one, "Because it's your destiny! _You're_ going to bring back the happy endings."

Emma's heart broke a little. This little boy was sad and lonely and she wanted nothing more to fix that for him. As Emma realized that that was what she wanted, she shook her head. She couldn't be getting attached to this kid, and she couldn't help him. He was not her kid anymore.

"Can you cut it with the book crap," Emma said frustrated with herself more than Henry. She expected Henry to be upset by her harsh words, because she was upset with herself, but instead he just pursed his lips at her and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell," he said with a proud smile. "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance," he said with a shrug, as if the two of them had gone over this a million and one times.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Emma expected Henry to give an answer about how that was what Regina had explained to him, or what he had talked to Mary Margaret or his shrink about. But no. Of course it couldn't be a normal answer. Not with her. Not with Henry. Not in this damned town.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." Of course it was.

Emma sighed, "Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior," she said shaking her head, thinking of all her faults. If people wanted her to save they day, well, they'd have to be crazy. Hell, she needed her own savior first before she went and fixed any one else's problems. Emma had a host of her own that she needed to deal with first.

She looked at Henry and with a soft smile, murmured, "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me." She hopped down from the slide and held out a hand for Henry. "Come on, let's go," she called up to him.

Henry shook his head in resistance. "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week! That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy," Henry pleaded, refusing to get off the slide. He needed Emma to stay and believe in him. No one else did. Archie didn't, his teachers didn't and his mother certainly didn't. All he needed was one person. And that one had to be Emma.

"I have to get you back to your mom," Emma said, trying to reason with the stubborn boy, but Henry was not having it.

Henry furrowed his brows, "You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" he cried out. At that, Emma lost it. She needed to get it through this kid's head that his mother loved him, and even if she was strict, he had it great compared to a lot of people, including herself.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back!" Emma cried out, her eyes welling with tears. She looked up at the sky for a moment, controlling the water works that were currently taking place on her face.

"Look," she said, taking a softer tone, "your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

Henry looked up at her with hopeful eyes. He knew something that could make Emma feel better, if she'd only just believe. "Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"The wardrobe," Henry explained exasperatedly. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma sighed. She was never going to get through to that kid. "Sure they were…" Emma murmured sadly. "Come on, Henry."

She wished it was as simple as Henry let it seem. She wished it could be as simple an explanation as the one from Henry's delusional fantasy, but the fact of the matter was that Emma's parents dumped her. They didn't care about her enough to leave her at a hospital at least. No, they just tossed her on the side of the road like trash. But it wasn't something she liked to think about, so she pushed it out of her mind, and put her arm around Henry and led him home.

–**[Fairy Tale Land - Past]–**

Snow, who had been huddled in her bed crying, felt that she had been waiting far too long for her husband to return, so she decided to look for her self. She got up slowly, feeling weak, and made her way with great caution, to the room where the wardrobe was held. When she entered the room, she found Charming lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Oh God, no! Please don't be dead," Snow cried out, rushing over to him. "No, no! No! No! No! Please… Please come back to me." Snow leaned over him, kissing him once, twice on the mouth. It had worked when she was under the Queen's sleeping curse. Charming had kissed her lips and she had breathed new life into her lungs. So why wasn't it working now?

"Please," she murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry dear," a woman's voice murmured from behind her. Snow turned around to see the Evil Queen, robed in a long black dress, stalking towards her. "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him," Regina cackled with a wicked grin.

"Why did you do this?" Snow cried out, her heart feeling as though it was breaking. The emotional pain was more agonizing a pain than she had ever experienced before.

"Because this is my happy ending," Regina said angrily. This was all she got. The satisfaction of knowing that Snow was miserable and alone, as was the rest of this god forsaken land. She wouldn't get her love or her family. Not from this land anyway. For the time being she would just have to be content with the knowledge that Snow was not happy. For now, that had to be enough. Perhaps this new land was her second chance, but not at the moment.

The two guards that had attacked Charming entered the room.

"Well?" Regina asked impatiently. "Where is the child?"

Neither guard seemed like they wanted to say. Finally, the taller of the two spoke up. "Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

Regina whipped around enraged, and yelled at Snow, "Where is she?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Snow laughed, "She got away… You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

Sensing the magic in the air, Regina grinned, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that."

Suddenly, before Snow could respond, the ceiling cracked in the middle and fell through to the ground. Above them, a huge purple cloud of smoke was swirling above them at a rapid rate of speed. It was like a tornado or a vortex, but it was not a natural element, rather a product of dark, evil magic. It was the queen's curse!

"Where are we going?" Snow shouted to the queen, trying to be heard of the loud wind whipping around them.

"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine," Regina said with an evil grin. The glass from the mirrors and windows shattered around them as they are all sucked up into the smoke, disappearing to a land far, far away.

–**[Storybrooke]–**

"Come on, kid," Emma said quietly, pulling Henry a little closer to herself. The pair walked back up the driveway of Regina's house, Henry sulking, Emma frowning. She hated that she felt lie she was dragging Henry home. Emma had always dreamed about a real home, since she was a little girl, and she always dreamed of it being a place she would run happily too. Her life was not like her dreams, though. She always dreaded going home, and she hated that now Henry felt the same.

Henry used his key to open the door, and Emma followed close behind.

"Henry," Regina greeted, smiling in relief. He ignored her greeting and blew right past her and up the stairs. Regina's smile faltered for a moment, but tried not to show the hurt.

"Thank you," Regina said with a soft smile, as she motioned for Emma to come inside.

"No problem," Emma said with a shrug, shutting the front door behind her. She put her hands in her pocket, and bit her lip, something Regina usually despised, but for some reason, it made her want to smile. She didn't of course. But she wanted to. It was cute on the blonde- endearing.

"He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you," Regina commented. Emma noted the tone of jealousy in her voice. This lady had no reason to be jealous….Emma wasn't this kid's mom. Emma wasn't anything special. But if she was being honest with herself, this whole thing seemed like a coincidence…a really exciting one.

"You know what's kind of crazy?" Emma asked, almost excitedly, "Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up." It sounded kind of pathetic now that she was saying it out loud, but whatever. It was nuts.

Regina's brow furrowed. She didn't think the story was too cool, "I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"Uh…wah… I'm sorry?" Emma stuttered, surprised by the mayor's dismissal. What was she talking about?

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life," Regina said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Oh…uh, no…you see-" Emma began, but Regina cut her off.

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son," She said quickly, not allow any space for Emma's thoughts or opinions.

"No, Regina, I was not…" Emma tried again, attempting to explain that she was merely here to help Henry. She had no illusions, and she was not trying to interfere with their life.

"No!" Regina shouted, "You don't get to speak," she hissed, lowering her voice so that Henry wouldn't hear. "You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that." Regina put her left hand in the center of Emma's back, as she opened her front door, pushing Emma out. "So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Regina turned to head back into her house, when Emma called after her.

"Do you love him?"

Regina stepped down her stairs towards Emma. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Henry," she said, clearing her throat, stepping closer, getting into Emma's face. "Do you love him?"

Regina took a step closer, so they were only a few inches apart. She scoffed, "Of course I love him." They were both breathing heavily, anger exuding from Regina, and frustration from Emma.

"Well he doesn't think-" Emma began, but then stopped herself. What was she doing. This was not her place to say anything at all.

"What was that, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"My name is Emma," Emma responded, hoping Regina would forget about what she had started to say.

"No, do not change the subject, Ms. Swan. Please, enlighten me on Henry's thoughts," she said, narrowing her eyes, "Because you know _so _much about that." Why was this woman so hostile?

"Why are you so hostile?" Emma yelled, cringing as the words came out of her mouth. Those were supposed to stay in her head. But now that Emma had said it, there was no going back. "What are you afraid of? Me? Because I am not a threat," Emma explained.

"I should hope not. Good night, Ms. Swan," Regina said quietly. With that, she turned around and entered her house. When she had slammed the door shut, she let the tears fall.

"Damnit," she hissed. She wiped the tears away furiously, though they continued to fall. Why the hell was she crying? She wasn't sad. She was just stressed and frustrated. That must be it. Or was it the fact that Henry hated her and would soon enough like Emma Swan better than herself?

Regina went up the stairs and stopped by Henry's room. She saw a maroon book on his bed, with the title _Once Upon a Time. _She looked down the hall and heard the shower going, before entering Henry's room, and taking the book.

**.oOo.**

Henry sat on his bed and looked out the window, gazing at the twinkling stars, the bright moon, and the sad old clod tower that never changed. Maybe this was it. Maybe Emma would go home, and everything would continue as it had. Maybe that was how it should be…how it had to be.

**.oOo.**

Emma entered a small bed and breakfast in the center of town. She entered to the sound of two women arguing. An older woman was yelling at a younger, scantily clad brunette.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again!" The older woman cried out in frustration. She was short and stout, with greying hair and glasses. She looked tired and annoyed.

"God, I should have moved to Boston," the younger woman, a pretty girl with bright red lipstick, groaned. Emma was looking for the right moment to step in, but there seemed to be no appropriate time.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard!"

Emma coughed, "Uh, excuse me? I'd like a room."

The older woman looked shocked, the younger, excited."Really? Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it," the older woman offered.

"Square is fine," Emma said with a smile.

The older woman opened a guest book, "Now, what's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan," Emma said, as the older woman wrote the name down.

"Emma, what a lovely name," A voice said from behind the group of women. A man had entered, unnoticed. He had a long black coat, and a cane which helped with the limp he walked with.

"Uh, thanks," Emma said awkwardly as she watched the older woman pull out a roll of money, handing it to the man.

"It's all here," she said coldly.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma," the man said with a creepy smile. Emma gave a nod, and watched suspiciously as the man exited the inn.

"Who's that?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place," the younger woman said with a shrug, grabbing a room key for Emma.

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"No, the town," the older woman explained casually. "So, how long will you be with us?"

"Oh, uhm, a week," Emma said. "Just a week," she added, firmly. That was more for herself. She wouldn't let herself get attached to Henry, to Regina, to this town. Wait, to Regina? Why did she even think that one? She shook her head as she took the key from the older woman. She needed sleep.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," the older woman said with a grin.

As Emma walked up to her room, she couldn't help the flutters of nerves and excitement in her stomach. She was on an adventure and she was on a mission. And there were all these new relationships just waiting to be formed. What was she really here for? Was this a chance to finally settle down? Or was she just here to check up on the kid? She had no idea, but she was ready to find out.

**.oOo.**

Henry had been sitting by his window for almost an hour now, just watching the stars. He looked up at the clock one last time, ready to go to sleep, when he noticed something odd. The clock had begun to move. Henry smiled at this as he curled up under his covers. Emma was staying. Finally, the curse would be broken because now, the savior was here.


End file.
